


Ready, Aim, Fire...

by Stewolf



Category: Alien Series, Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst, Chestburster, Death, Facehugger, M/M, Xenomorph (Alien) - Freeform, Xenomorphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: Halloween specialRobert and Thomas are part of rescue team that was suppose to save colonist from alien creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Imagine Dragons' song "Ready, Aim, Fire".
> 
> Halloween is that time of the year when I love to watch Alien's movies and I've came up with idea for that fic while watching the first movie. I hope you will enjoy 'cause honestly I feel sad after writing it.

“You need to kill me Robert” Thomas eyes were full of tries as he felt pain inside his chest. It wasn’t big for now but he knew what will happen soon. The small “baby” hiding there will make its way out killing Thomas in the process, than bringing death to the rest of his crue. They’ve already lost Javi who was attack by one of the aliens. But it wasn’t all. Benni was hugging dying Mats to his chest. He was bleeding awfully and there was almost no hope to save him if Benni won’t bring him to medic floor.

It all started when Thiago and Thomas were kidnapped by creatures as soon as their rescue team showed up on ghost-colony which wasn’t responding for company's messages. Big, black beasts showed up from hole in the ceiling and took them to room that looked like it was an insides of living animal. Air was hot and very humid what was driving Thomas crazy when he woke up, feeling how his throat was hurting and his lips were dry. His body was imprisoned in some sort of cocoon and near him was unconscious Thiago in the same sort of trap. He was screaming for help, hoping that rescue will come for them in the moment. But there was no hope at least that’s how he felt. Soon he spotted big, disgustedly looking stuff laying on the floor before him, reminding him an oversized eggs. One of them was open and empty. Thomas felt how his heart starts to beat faster. Next to it was laying something white which limbs looked like some skeleton’s hand.

Soon he heard voices of people and with join he saw Javi and Mats coming for him with Manuel and Robert.

“Help me!” He tried to escape from the cocon. But it was tighten around him to strongly to escape on his own.

“Shhh, be quiet” Mats took out his knife and started to free Thomas, while Javi did the same with Thiago.

“Guys hurry up” Robert was looking around nervously, having bad feelings.

“Ah..” Thiago moaned in pain and felt into Javi’s arms as he was freed.

“Hey, what’s wrong bro?” The Spanish looked at him with worried look. But he got no answer as the other man felt on the ground screaming in pain. Before anyone could help him his chest started to bleed on its center and Thiago screamed more in his agony. Thomas could hear cracking noises and soon man’s chest exploded. The man stopped moving and all of them watched how small, worm-looking thing made it’s way out from his chest. It make squeaky row and fastly ran away (if you could call it like that since it had no legs). Before anyone could say something big, black monster jumped on Javi who screamed as it dig it's sharp tail into his body. Mats tried to shoot the creature but the next one jumped on him, pushing the man on the ground with a big force.

“Eat that motherfucker!” Manuel aimed his flamethrower on the monster and fortunately the fire was able to get if off from Hummels. However there was no chance for Javi who was already dead.

The rest of them started to run to their ship, not giving a fuck about the colonist. All of them were dead or impregnant by these monsters. There was no chance to save anyone and the only good way was to blow up this place so no more people could suffer what they did.

Benedikt took off their vehicle as fastly as they could and when they were safe in the atmosphere the nuclear bomb was dropped on the big asteroid to get rid of the rest of the creatures. At the same time, their medic Robert tried to save Mats who had cuts and burns all over his body. He was bleeding a lot and cried in pain. If they won’t get to their central spaceship there will be no chance for him to live. He needs to have blood transfusion as quick as possible.

Thomas felt worse with each second passing by. In his chest was another creature, he was sure of it. He walked over to medic first aid kid. He took out the scanning tabled and aimed it at his chest. With fast beating heart he looked at the photo and felt how blood drains from his face. Thomas never felt so hopeless, so… dead. He saw small creature next to his stomach. He felt weak as he sat on the floor. Tears ran down his cheeks because he wasn’t sure how much time he got. Why it needs to end like this? His whole life he sacrificed for rescuing people. He felt proud because of it. He found a love of his life - Robert. And now he was suppose to die because of that stupid little shir in his chest? It’s not how it was suppose to end!

 

When they got to their central ship, Benni took Mats in his arm to take him to medical floor while Manu walked next to Thomas with flamethrower in his arms. Younger man wasn’t waiting as he took it from the big blond and made everyone freeze in surprise.

“What you’re doing?” Manuel turned to his friend. “Give me this back!” he reached his hand to Thomas, but the other man wasn’t going to listen to him.

“I can’t stay with you guys” He voice was trembling and sounded almost like a cry. Pain started to increase in his chest and he felt a small movement inside of him, making Thomas wanting to throw up so badly. IT knew what its host was about to do. IT wanted to escapes before he will do what he was thinking about.

“Thomas what the hell are you doing?” Robert became pale and walked over to his boyfriend. “What do you mean you can’t stay with us?”

“I have one of them inside my chest” He felt tears running down his cheeks. “You need to kill me”

“What? No!” Robert’s voice begged Thomas to change his mind, but younger man shocked his head and wiped his tiers. “You can’t do that to me. I love you…”

“I love you too” he started to cry more. “That’s why I need to die. Otherwise that creature will kill you guys”

“Thomas…”

“You need to kill me Robert” He gave the flamethrower to Robert, knowing that his ask is too much but at the same time he was the only one who would do that for love. If he has to die, he wants Robert to be the one who will pull the trigger. He wants to see his face as the last thing in his life. “That’s the only way” Thomas slowly kissed him and moved back. He moaned in pain and touched his chest, knowing that IT is trying to escape now. If nothing happens it will be free soon. “Hurry up I can feel how it moves…”

Robert aimed at him and allowed fire to take over his lover’s body who started to scream in pain. Soon his body sank to the floor without life in his eyes and Robert felt on his knees. His scream was the most horrible thing in the world. I think everyone could hear it as it was a song of suffer singing in emptiness of the universe.

 

Robert heard screams of Benni who was in the room next to one where he was. The creature got him second ago and now the man was for sure almost dead.

Manu was killed first just one hour ago as he wanted to check on their vehicle after Thomas body was moved to the morgue. No one had idea that one of the creatures hid itself there and soon it made its way to the rest of the crue. It found Mats who was resting on medic floor, killing him with no mercy which was typical for that species. Now only Robert was alive, sitting in control panel, setting the ship’s computer for one last thing.

“Self destruction system is activated. T minus 10 minutes to explosion” Ships computer called Mother spoke out from speakers around the ship and Robert started to run towards opposite direction from one where the Benni (or his body) was. Soon he found himself in the medic floor heading towards morgue at the end of the corridor. If he has to die, he wants to die next to person he loved the most. The room was cold and at the same time so peaceful. White walls and delicate light made Robert relax a bit. There was only one body. It was lying under white material and Robert slowly walked to it.

“T minus 1 minute to explosion”

Robert felt his eyes fill in tears as he stood next to it. This moment of saying final goodbye was ruined as he’d heard moves beneath him and for sure it was that fucking creature once again. Can’t it at least give him last 60 seconds of his life to say final words? What a fucker it is.

“See you soon, Tommy” He wanted to touch the body but at the same time he knew that not much was left from Thomas. Tears ran down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

“T minus 20 seconds”

Big bang behind him made him clench his fists.

“Get out” he hissed through his teeth.

“T minus 15 seconds”

Hard footsteps revealed that the creature made its way towards him.

“T minus 10 seconds”

“Goodbye Tommy” He took a deep breath and turned towards the monster. “Take that you motherfucker” On Robert’s face showed up an evil smirk.

“3, 2, 1…” Mother’s voice announced the time of death as a big blow of light filled the darkness of the cosmos.

  
\----

“I’m happy to see you” Thomas reached his hand for Robert’s. “I was waiting for you darling.”

“Where is the rest of the guys?” The Pole grabbed his lover's hand into his with big, warm smile on his face.

“Already on the other side. We should join them now.” His smile was as big and warm. Robert loved that so much. He could admire that view for all the eternity.

“I will go anywhere as long as you’re there”

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is welcome <3


End file.
